


Heimwerker

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve renoviert für Grace sein altes Zimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heimwerker

„Bist du dir der Kontraproduktivität deines Handelns eigentlich bewusst?“

„Kontraproduktivität“, wiederholt Steve. „Kontraproduktivität, Kontraproduktivität, Kontraproduktivität.“

Danny wirft ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. „Ich hatte gerade angefangen, einigermaßen Ordnung ins Gästezimmer zu bekommen. Und falls es dir nicht bewusst sein sollte: Das Gästezimmer ist der Raum, den du, oh mein Vermieter, mir zugedacht hast. Jetzt sämtliche Möbel aus deinem Kinderzimmer ins Gästezimmer zu räumen, empfinde ich als feindlichen Einbruch in meinen Lebensraum.“

„Du hast überhaupt noch nie im Gästezimmer geschlafen“, argumentiert Steve, und Danny wirft die Hände in die Luft. „Und wessen Schuld ist das bitte?! Meine jawohl kaum!“

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, es ist alles zu Gracies Wohl.“

„Ich finde es bemerkenswert, dass praktisch alle deine Argumente neuerdings meine Tochter ins Feld führen. Armselig ist das. Ganz schrecklich armselig.“

Steve trägt einen Karton voller alter Spielsachen an ihm vorbei und aus dem Zimmer. „Sowas nennt sich Strategie, Danno. Und sie funktioniert.“

Danny seufzt, gibt auf und trägt ihm die Matratze aus Steves Kinderbett hinterher.

„Aber wann zum Teufel hast du bitte Farben mit meiner Tochter diskutiert? Daran würde ich mich doch erinnern!“

„Du hast geschlafen, Danno.“

„Geschlafen? Ich schlafe nie.“

„Richtig. Du schläfst nie. Abgesehen von letztem Sonnabend, so gegen vier. Da bist du auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, nachdem du den Vormittag mit dem Versuch verbracht hast, Grace das Surfen auszureden – bis Kono daher kam, um dein Verbot schlicht zu ignorieren. Du erinnerst dich?“

„Ich erinnere mich. Vielen Dank. Erinnere mich doch bei Gelegenheit daran, dass ich Kono umbringe.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst. Du vertraust ihr genug, dass sie DIR das Surfen beibringen darf. Ich begreife nicht, warum Grace es nicht ebenfalls bei ihr lernen kann.“

„Selbstverständlich begreifst du das nicht, Steven. Du begreifst gar nichts.“

„Ich begreife zumindest, dass du im Umgang mit deiner Tochter bisweilen ein wenig irrational werden kannst.“

„Gleich kippe ich den Schrank auf deinen Fuß, und dann siehst du, was du davon hast.“

Steve grinst nur, und Danny seufzt aus tiefstem Herzen. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mich geritten hat, als ich zugestimmt habe, ausgerechnet bei dir einzuziehen. Du bist nicht gut für meinen Blutdruck.“

Sie räumen gemeinsam Steves altes Zimmer leer, und stehen schließlich in einem Raum, der, all seiner Möbel beraubt und im Licht der Nachmittagssonne, gleichzeitig nackt und heimelig wirkt.

„Rosa und Gelb also, ja?“, sagt Danny und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. Steve nickt.

„Hast du dir, oh weiser Anführer, auch überlegt, wo Grace schlafen soll, bis das hier fertig ist?“

„Bis zum nächsten Wochenende ist die Farbe trocken, Danny. Wir können also durchaus wieder ein Bett hier reinstellen.“

„Können wir das? Hast du dir auch -“

„Ich habe mir den Farbbehälter im Detail durchgelesen, Danny. Nach zwei Tagen und ausreichender Lüftung bestehen keinerlei Bedenken mehr.“

„Hmpf.“ Danny verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Steve macht sich daran, die Wand abzukleben.

„Was tust du da?“, erkundigt Danny sich, und Steve blickt ihn über die Schulter an. „Ich will nicht die ganze Wand in Gelb und Rosa streichen. Nur diese Bögen hier. Der Rest wird weiß.“

„Bögen“, wiederholt Danny. „Du willst Bögen an die Wand malen.“

Steve nickt. „Ja.“

„Du willst meiner Tochter Bögen an die Wand malen.“

Steve nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Genau das.“

„Huh“, macht Danny. „Das stell ich mir sogar richtig nett vor. War das deine Idee?“

Steve duckt leicht den Kopf. „Ja.“

Danny räuspert sich. „Ich wäre trotzdem dafür, dass wir die Grundierung zuerst an die Wand bringen.“

Steve wendet den Kopf der Wand zu, flucht leise, und zieht das Klebeband wieder ab. Danny grinst. „Gern geschehen, Babe. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass du Plastikfolie gekauft hast, mit der wir den Boden abkleben können. Sonst werden wir nach dem Streichen nämlich auch gleich noch den Boden renovieren dürfen.“

„Folie habe ich“, gibt Steve ein wenig trotzig zurück, und Danny verkneift sich jeglichen weiteren Kommentar.

Da Steve darauf bestanden hat, die Streicharbeiten allein zu erledigen, bleibt Danny im Kinderzimmer zurück und klebt den Boden ab, während Steve sich umziehen geht.

Als er zurück kommt, trägt er eine verdammte Latzhose, und Danny weiß nicht, ob er ihn auslachen, oder entsetzt sein soll, weil Steve in dem Ding tatsächlich irgendwie gut aussieht.

„Ok, du Heimwerker. Ich habe dir den Farbeimer aufgemacht und das Zeug ausreichend umgerührt. Jetzt walte deines Amtes.“

Steve nickt und legt los und sieht nach fünf Minuten aus, als leide er unter einer besonders virulenten Form des Fleckfiebers.

„Wie machst du das?“, erkundigt Danny sich von der Mitte des Zimmers aus. „Selbst dein Rücken ist gesprenkelt!“

Steve dreht sich zu ihm um, die Farbrolle in der Hand, und Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Du hast Farbe an der Nase, Babe.“

Steve schielt unwillkürlich auf sein Riechorgan, und Danny legt den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht.

Steve besprengt ihn mit Farbe.

„Hey! Ich habe mir diese Sachen gerade erst gekauft! Nimm gefälligst Rücksicht auf meine Brieftasche!“

Danny steht auf und stapft aus dem Zimmer, beginnt bereits im Flur damit, sich auszuziehen, und bemerkt erst, dass Steve ihm gefolgt ist, als er vor der Waschmaschine angekommen ist und in nichts als seinen Shorts dasteht.

„Entschuldige, Danno.“

Danny kann nicht widerstehen und stupst ihm auf die Nase, zieht die Farbe auseinander und wischt seinen Finger schließlich an Steves Latzhose ab. „Schon gut. Das sollte rausgehen, solange es nicht eingetrocknet ist.“

Er wirft seine Klamotten in die Maschine, gibt Waschmittel hinzu und stellt sie an. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, ist ein Funkeln in Steves Augen getreten, das er sofort zu deuten weiß. „Wage es ja nicht.“

Steve versucht sich an einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.“

„Wage es ja nicht“, wiederholt Danny streng. „Die Shorts sind auch neu.“

Steve blickt unwillkürlich an ihm hinab, und Danny spürt Röte in seine Wangen treten. Er reibt sich den Nacken, tritt von einem aufs andere Bein, und dann scheint Steve endlich zu realisieren, was er da gerade tut, und blickt eilig wieder auf.

„Ähm.“

„Genau.“ Danny macht scheuchende Bewegungen mit beiden Händen. „Geh und streich weiter!“

Steve trollt sich sofort, und Danny bleibt einen Moment lang neben der Waschmaschine stehen und atmet tief durch. „Ok“, sagt er dann. „Das war merkwürdig.“

 

„Hast du mit meiner Tochter auch schon verabredet, wann ihr zusammen Möbel kaufen geht, oder werde ich an diesem Planungsprozess tatsächlich beteiligt?“

Sie sitzen auf den Stufen der Veranda, und Steve hat seine Latzhose ausgezogen, damit er keine Farbflecken aufs Holz macht.

Danny ist inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass Steve unter einer sporadisch auftretenden Allergie gegen Kleidung leidet, also hat er keinen Kommentar abgegeben und toleriert Steves dunkelblaue Shorts auf höchst stoische Art. 

Abgesehen davon hat er sich auch noch nicht wieder anständig bekleidet, aus der gesunden Angst heraus, dass Steve es irgendwie schaffen würde, ihm einen weiteren Satz Klamotten einzufärben.

„Nein, das habe ich noch nicht mit Grace verabredet“, gibt Steve ruhig zurück, und Danny nickt zufrieden und trinkt einen Schluck Bier. „Gut. Wann willst du deine Bögen an die Wand bringen?“

„Morgen sollte die Grundierung trocken genug sein“, erwidert Steve leise, blickt aufs Wasser hinaus und trinkt ebenfalls einen Schluck Bier. Danny überkommt mit einem Mal eine Welle an Zuneigung für seinen dusseligen Partner, die er sich nicht recht erklären kann.

„Danke“, sagt er ein wenig heiser. „Ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, dass du das alles tust.“

Steve wendet ihm den Kopf zu und sieht ihn an. „Ich mach das gerne, Danno.“

„Ich weiß. Das macht es irgendwie sogar noch besser.“

Steve lächelt sein dusseliges Lächeln, und Danny seufzt. „Gracie wird ihre Anerkennung weit besser zum Ausdruck bringen können als ich.“

Steve stößt ihn mit der Schulter an. „Du machst das ganz gut, finde ich.“

Danny stößt ganz automatisch zurück. „Findest du, ja?“

Steve nickt. „Ja, das finde ich.“

Er klingt lächerlich ernst, und Danny bekommt beinahe eine Gänsehaut. Man kann sich auf Steve verlassen, dass er sich den unpassendsten Moment aussucht, um in Danny das Bedürfnis nach einer Umarmung auszulösen.

Aber Danny schafft es, sich zusammenzureißen und starrt unter gerunzelten Brauen aufs Meer hinaus.

„Was hast du?“, will Steve nach einer Weile von ihm wissen.

Danny schüttelt den Kopf und lässt ihn dann sinken, betrachtet einen Fleck trockenen Rasens zu seinen Füßen.

„Meine erste Woche auf dieser Insel war die Hölle“, sagt er leise. „Ich war fest davon überzeugt, mein Leben würde niemals wieder gut werden – außer in den wenigen Momenten, die ich mit Grace verbringen dürfte.“

„Mhm“, macht Steve, und Danny spürt seinen Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, Steve. Mit dem grässlichen Apartment, damit, dass die meisten meiner Kollegen in mir einen Fremdkörper sehen, jemanden, dem man nichts zutraut. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, nicht mehr als zwei Tage in der Woche mit meiner Tochter verbringen zu dürfen. Das sind 2500 Stunden im Jahr, Steve. 2500 Stunden. Und ich war bereit, all die übrige Zeit in der Hölle zu verbringen.“

„Du bist ein guter Vater, Danny“, sagt Steve leise, und Dannys Schultern erbeben unter hilflosem Lachen. „Nicht, worauf ich hinaus wollte.“

„Worauf wolltest du hinaus?“ Steve klingt, als habe er zumindest eine vage Ahnung, und Danny vergräbt den Kopf in den Händen, zerwühlt sich das Haar und schnauft.

„Ich wollte darauf hinaus, Steven, dass meine Zeit mit Grace auf dieser dummen Insel noch immer die wertvollste ist – aber der Rest … Der Rest ist auch nicht übel.“

„Nicht mehr ganz die Hölle?“, fragt Steve sanft.

„Nein, nicht mehr ganz. Das Fegefeuer habe ich definitiv hinter mir gelassen. Ist immer noch ein bisschen zu warm, aber ich denke, daran werde ich mich mit der Zeit gewöhnen.“

„Mhm“, macht Steve wieder, und Danny blinzelt ihn vorsichtig von der Seite an.

„Grace bringt ihre Anerkennung wirklich weit besser zum Ausdruck als du“, sagt er dann grinsend, und Danny schnaubt und stößt ihn von der Seite an. Er legt sein ganzes Gewicht in seine Schulter, und Steve ächzt und plumpst um. „Der Moment hat ja nicht lange vorgehalten.“

 

„Daddy“, sagt Grace und macht ein fürchterlich ernsthaftes Gesicht. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Onkel Steve mir neue Möbel kauft.“

Danny öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder, da er nicht wirklich weiß, was er dazu sagen soll. Sie haben Grace soeben das fertig gestrichene Zimmer vorgeführt, sich angemessen bewundern lassen, und abwechselnd Grace und einander beobachtet, um auch ja keine Unze Glück verloren gehen zu lassen.

Jetzt ist Steve unten in der Küche damit beschäftigt, ihnen Eistee zu machen, mit dem sie auf den Abschluss der Malerarbeiten anstoßen wollen. Da Grace sich noch nicht von der Pracht losreißen konnte, wartet Danny gemeinsam mit ihr in ihrem zukünftigen Zimmer.

„Aber ich dachte, ihr wäret euch einig geworden“, bringt Danny vorsichtig vor, und Grace nickt, noch immer diesen fürchterlich ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ja, das sind wir auch, aber eigentlich … ich schlafe so gut in dem Bett.“

Danny muss sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu lachen. „Du möchtest das Bett behalten?“

Grace nickt. „Und den Schrank auch. Es ist ein hübscher Schrank. Er hat kleine Zinnen.“

Das hat er in der Tat. Außerdem hat er Türmchen. Er ist praktisch eine Burg. Oder ein Schloss – ganz wie man will. Danny sieht sofort ein, dass der Schrank bleiben muss.

„Und die Kommode hat so lustig knubbelige Füße und -“

„Ich habe verstanden, Äffchen. Du kannst dich in dieser Angelegenheit voll und ganz auf mich verlassen.“

„Aber sei lieb zu ihm, Daddy. Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut.“

Danny räuspert sich und starrt entschlossen aus dem Fenster, damit seine Tochter nicht merkt, was sie soeben mit ihm angestellt hat. Irgendwann wird dieses Mädchen ihn zum Weinen, und damit in ganz schreckliche Erklärungsnot bringen, aber glücklicherweise nicht jetzt.

Jetzt hat er lediglich einen ganz enormen Kloß im Hals.

Er hört Steve auf der Treppe, wappnet sich für die ihm bevorstehende Prüfung und atmet einmal tief durch. Grace steht neben ihm und betrachtet ihn gleichzeitig bangevoll und mit dem unerschütterlichen Vertrauen im Blick, zu dem nur eine Neunjährige in der Lage ist.

„Der Tee ist … fertig.“ Steve betritt das Zimmer, sieht Gracies Gesicht und Dannys nervöse Haltung und stellt sofort das Teetablett beiseite. „Ok. Was habt ihr gemacht?“

„Steven“, beginnt Danny feierlich, und Steves Blick fixiert sich auf ihn, als sei er der Verdächtige in einem Mordfall. Danny überkommt unwillkürlich die Vision, wie er von Steve zu Boden getackelt wird. Er räuspert sich. „Meine Tochter hat ein unglaublich wichtiges Anliegen.“

Steves Augen fliegen zu Gracie hinüber und er geht zu ihr und vor ihr in die Hocke. „Ein unglaublich wichtiges Anliegen? Was ist los, Gracie?“

Sie schluckt und blickt hilfesuchend ihren Vater an, und Danny baut sich neben ihr auf und legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Gracie hat sich, man kann es kaum glauben, an deine schäbbigen alten Möbel gewöhnt, und -“

„Daddy!“ entfährt es Grace empört, und Danny klemmt ihr prompt die Hand quer über den Mund. „Ruhig, Äffchen, ich regele das.“

Sie zieht an seinem Arm, und er grinst auf Steve hinunter, der jetzt genau so verwirrt dreinblickt, wie Danny das beabsichtigt hatte.

„Meine Tochter möchte keine neuen Möbel“, erklärt Danny ihm. „Sie möchte das Bett behalten, in dem sie so gut schläft, und den Schrank mit den Zinnen, und die Kommode mit den knubbeligen Füßen.“

Steve schmunzelt und nickt. „Ok, Gracie. Kein Problem.“

Seine Stirn runzelt sich. „Das heißt … sie sind blau.“

„Selbstverständlich sind deine Möbel blau, Steven. Du bist ein Junge. Wir können nur froh sein, dass sie nicht in Camouflage gehalten sind, da würden wir sie ja nie wieder finden. Darf ich einen Kompromiss vorschlagen?“

Steve und Grace blicken mit identischen Mienen vorfreudigen Vertrauens zu ihm auf, und das ist beinahe zu viel für Dannys armes Herz.

„Wir könnten sie abschmirgeln und neu streichen – in Weiß. Und dann kann Steve da mehr von den hübschen Bögen drauf machen, die er so mag. Farbe haben wir schließlich noch genug.“

Grace drückt ihre Zustimmung durch eine spontane Umarmung aus, Steve macht diese Sache mit seinen Augenbrauen, für die Danny eine unerklärliche Schwäche entwickelt hat.

Alles in allem, beschließt Danny, hat er diese Angelegenheit meisterhaft geregelt.

Jetzt muss er Rachel nur noch dazu bringen, Grace eine Latzhose zu kaufen.

Sobald das geschafft ist, braucht er einen neuen Fotoapparat.

Und vielleicht eine eigene Latzhose.

 

„Ich bin ganz ehrlich sauer, dass ich hierzu nicht offiziell eingeladen wurde.“

Kono hält ihren Pinsel leicht geistesabwesend in der Hand und ignoriert, dass ihr weiße Farbe auf den Arm tropft.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass wir dich überhaupt mitmachen lassen“, gibt Danny zurück. „Immerhin hast du nichtmal ne Latzhose an. Und jetzt mach gefälligst weiter, bevor die Farbe an deinem Pinsel eintrocknet.“

Kono beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und pinselt gehorsam drauflos. Sie steht auf der Auffahrt vor Steves Garage, vor ihr liegen die Türen von Steves altem Schrank aufgebockt, und die Sonne strahlt vom Himmel, als habe sie etwas zu beweisen.

Grace arbeitet gemeinsam mit Steve daran, ihr zukünftiges Bett neu zu streichen, und Kono kann verstehen, warum Danny hinter einer heute extra rauen Schale aus vorgetäuschter Angriffslust Zuflucht sucht.

Grace trägt eine weiße Latzhose über einem sonnengelben T-Shirt, ihr Haar ist in zwei Flechtezöpfe geteilt, wird von zwei pinkfarbenen Haarbändern zusammengehalten, und neben Steves großer Gestalt wirkt sie gleichzeitig unglaublich zerbrechlich und … beschützt. Sicher.

Steve trägt ebenfalls eine Latzhose, aber seine ist aus Jeans und voller Farbflecken, einige bereits eingetrocknet, einige frisch. Im Gegensatz zu Grace trägt er kein T-Shirt unter seiner Latzhose, und seine nackten Arme sind mit mehr Farbe besprenkelt, als überhaupt möglich sein sollte. Seine Beine auch. Vom Rücken will sie gar nicht erst anfangen.

„Wie macht er das?“, erkundigt Kono sich nebenbei im Flüsterton bei Danny, und Danny blickt flüchtig zu seiner Tochter und Steve hinüber und schmunzelt.

„Er besitzt eine Gabe“, sagt er trocken, aber sie hört die Zuneigung in seiner Stimme und grinst.

Sie ist Five-0 beigetreten, um ihrem Cousin zu helfen, und bis heute kann sie es noch immer nicht recht fassen, was dabei herausgekommen ist. Familie war schon immer das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben, und ihr Team bildet eine perfekte Erweiterung dieser Familie. Steve und Danny sind wie Brüder für sie – verrückte große Brüder, die alles dafür tun würden, um die Familie und ihr Zuhause sicher zu halten.

Sie beobachtet Steve einen Moment lang dabei, wie er Graces Hand, in der sich der Pinsel befindet, in langsamen, ruhigen Strichen über das präparierte Holz führt, dann wandert ihr Blick zu Danny hinüber, der dabei ist, die Kommode abzuschmirgeln, und es trotzdem irgendwie schafft, alle zwei Sekunden zu Grace und Steve hinüber zu luschern.

Kono seufzt zufrieden.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie Danny jemals in Unterhemd und Latzhose sehen würde. Es ist ein unerwartet attraktiver Anblick, selbst wenn die Hose ihn noch kleiner aussehen lässt.

Sie wird von diesen Überlegungen abgelenkt, als das Motorengeräusch von Chins Motorrad an ihr feines Gehör dringt, und wendet sich augenblicklich zur Straße um.

Sie hat Chin eine Nachricht geschickt, kurz nachdem sie uneingeladen auf Steves Auffahrt aufgetaucht war – mit dem ursprünglichen Vorhaben, Grace eine versprochene Lektion im Trockensurfen zu erteilen.

Der Anblick von Steve, Danny und Grace in ihren Latzhosen hatte dieses Vorhaben recht zügig in den Hintergrund gedrängt, und Kono hatte sich flugs angeboten, beim Streichen zu helfen.

„Hey, Cuz!“, begrüßt sie Chin, legt den Pinsel beiseite, geht auf ihn zu und schlingt beide Arme um ihn, ehe er ihrer mit Farbe besprenkelten Gestalt ausweichen kann.

Chin kommt nicht dazu, sich zu beschweren – Grace ist auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, rennt auf ihn zu und umarmt ihn ebenfalls, beehrt ihn mit einer weiteren Schicht Farbe.

Er geht zu ihr in die Hocke und lässt sich anständig umarmen, streicht ihr über den Kopf und blickt zu Danny auf, als dieser hinter seiner Tochter auftaucht.

„Wundervoll. Jetzt sind wir alle da. Ich muss dir aber leider mitteilen, dass wir keine Pinsel mehr haben.“

Chin grinst und erhebt sich. „Kein Problem. Ich habe Bier und Limonade und meinen Fotoapparat mitgebracht.“

Er blickt Kono von der Seite an. „Das war doch dein Hauptanliegen?“

Sie nickt enthusiastisch. „Und kannst du es mir verdenken?“

Chin schafft es tatsächlich, einen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck der wohlwollenden Duldsamkeit beizubehalten. „Das kann ich nicht.“

Sein Blick fällt auf Steve, der jetzt ebenfalls heran gekommen ist. „Was ist dir denn zugestoßen?“

„Er besitzt eine Gabe“, sagen Danny und Kono im Chor, Grace lacht, und Steve reibt seinen fleckigen Arm einmal quer über Dannys Brust.

Kono ist sehr zufrieden, dass Chin die Dringlichkeit der Situation erkennt und augenblicklich ein Foto macht.

 

Der Nachmittag fliegt geradezu vorbei. Chin fährt mit Steves Truck einkaufen, bringt Fleisch und Gemüse und Obst zurück und verschwindet in Steves Küche, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Kono gesellt sich nach einer Weile zu ihm, nachdem sie geduscht, sich von aller Farbe befreit und in eins von Kamekonas übergroßen T-Shirts gehüllt hat, das ihr als Minikleid dient. (Sie kann es kaum fassen, dass Danny und Steve die Dinger tatsächlich behalten haben.)

„Du siehst überwältigend aus“, begrüßt Chin sie in der Küche und reicht ihr eine Schüssel und zahlreiche Paprika.

Sie wirft sich in Positur, bevor sie das Gemüse annimmt, und Chin schenkt ihr eins seiner seltenen Lächeln. Hauptsächlich liebt sie ihr Team dafür, dass es Chin wieder lächeln lässt.

Sie hilft ihm bei den Vorbereitungen, schnippelt Gemüse und Obst und erinnert ihn daran, die Kohlen auf der Veranda anzufeuern, damit sie durchheizen können.

Nach einer Weile kommt Danny zu ihnen in die Küche, blickt sich um, und Kono sieht die typischen Anzeichen in seinen Augen.

Die Dankbarkeit und die Überzeugung, dass er solche Freunde im Grunde überhaupt nicht verdient hat.

„Ihr hättet wirklich nicht -“ setzt er an, und Chin wendet sich ruckartig zu ihm um und bedroht ihn mit einer Barbecuegabel. „Geh duschen.“

Danny starrt ihn an, und Chins Gesicht wirkt völlig ausdruckslos. „Du wolltest doch sagen, dass wir das nicht hätten tun müssen?“

Danny nickt. Chin nickt ebenfalls. „Das wissen wir – und stell dir vor: Wir haben es trotzdem getan.“

Dannys linker Mundwinkel hebt sich um einen halben Zentimeter, und er blinzelt Kono zu. „Die viele Sonne bekommt deinem Cousin nicht.“

Chin schnaubt und wendet sich wieder seiner augenblicklichen Beschäftigung zu, Schaschlikspieße zusammenzustellen.

Danny nimmt Konos Aufmachung in sich auf. „Sehr fesch. Das wird sich bestimmt durchsetzen.“

Sie streckt ihm die Zunge raus. „Geh duschen!“

Er lacht und trollt sich, und Kono stellt sich neben Chin an die Küchenzeile. „Bist du jetzt froh, dass ich dich herzitiert habe?“

Er dreht den Kopf und blickt auf sie hinab. „Ich bin immer froh, wenn du mich zu dir zitierst, Cuz.“

Konos Lächeln droht noch immer, ihr Gesicht zu sprengen, als Danny eine Viertelstunde später in Cargoshorts und kurzärmeligem Hemd zurück ist und den antiken Fotoapparat von Steves Mutter dazu nutzt, eine Unmenge an Bildern zu schießen.

Der Tag endet damit, dass Grace auf Steves Schoß einschläft, Danny sich zufrieden bei Chin darüber beschwert, dass er viel zu viel gegessen habe, und Kono den stillen Beschluss fasst, niemals zuzulassen, dass diese famose Erweiterung ihrer Familie auseinander gerissen wird.

Es gibt Dinge, die einfach zu wertvoll sind, um sie zu verlieren.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe viele nette Kommentare für die vorangegangenen Teile dieser Serie bekommen und möchte mich an dieser Stelle noch einmal ganz herzlich bedanken.
> 
> Eure Kommis versüßen mir den Tag!


End file.
